Dont Tust Me 2
by orvida geri
Summary: Remake of my anime stories except Sam and Dean Winchester plays small parts now


"Don't Trust Me"

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teet,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me

Jared had told Jensen he wouldn't take his virginity until he was a little bit older, just how much longer would he be willing to wait?

He just didn't know if he trusted him that far.

Considering he was an adult and they had needs to be fulfilled yet he told Jared that he loved him and he would in fact wait for him to become an adult.

Would he seek to find release with another adult or just stay celibate until he felt Jaredwas old enough?

Jared pondered this thought as he got ready for bed.

He listened for Jensen to leave his room before he got into bed himself and placed his phone near his pillow.

He wondered if his mother was really alright but he wasn't about to go into her room to find out just in case she did wake up again to find him in her room.

Who knew how long she would be out sleeping.

So he got into bed and pulled his covers up over him and closed his eyes and thought back on what had taken place today he was just so scared and unsure about anything in his world anymore.

"Kiss you thru the phone" His cell phone began playing and he knew that it was Jensen calling him.

He picked it up and answered what is it Jensen?

I love you Jared. Not again Jensen!

What are you calling me for now?,

Didn't you just leave me in my room! Yes I did.

I'm just letting you know that I am home now.

And that couldn't wait until morning?

Jared, you are such a bitch sometimes.

Only for you my Jensen

I will see you tomorrow after school.

Perhaps we can go and start making memories with the camera?

Alright. Goodnight my Jared.

After he hung up the phone he turned towards the wall and curled up into a tight ball and closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.  
Jared, Breakfast is ready come on down when you are ready.

Wow his mother was already up?

He normally was up before her!

Especially when it was a school day.

When he glanced at his clock it was a quarter toSeven and he had just enough time for a quick shower and breakfast.

Which he usually ate while walking to school.

As he left the house he heard his mother call for him but he kept on walking right out the front door.

He spotted, Sam, as he neared the corner.

She was stuffing her face with some type of pastry from the looks of it.

Good morning, Jared and how are you feeling?

I'm alright thanks for asking.

What about you?

You look cheerful this morning.

Did something happen?

To put you into such a good mood?

And don't tell me it's school!

Nobody is that cheerful when going to school!

No I have a date with Chad , later on today after school we're going to the movies and than to get something to eat.

So that's why you in such a good mood?

Yeah, say what are you doing after school?

Do you want to go with us?

Nah, I have plans of my own with Jensen later on.

Anyway.

So just go and enjoy yourself.

And maybe next time we can all go together k'? Sure why not!

Alright lets get moving before classes start.

Jared? Are you paying attention! Asked the Teacher.

As Jared kept on staring out the window.

Looking for Jensen to show up.

And, to be waiting for him to go make some memories. At the park so that he would not forget anything!

As the school day came to a close.

Jared, got his supplies together, and glanced out the window once more, and there he saw him.

Jensen, standing there smoking a cigarette at the front gate.

Sam, called for Jared to come on so they could go? The guys are waiting for us already.

Okay! I'm coming!

Lets get going already.

Sam glanced at Jared to see if he was paying attention to where they were going.

He'd seemed as if he had spaced out for a few moments.

Earth to Jared! What's going on with you aren't you feeling well?

I thought you would be happy to be spending time with Jensen?

And making memories today?

What's going on with you?

Why are you acting this way?

Sam , Can I ask you something personal?

Sure what is it?

Have you ever kissed anyone?

Sure I've kissed lots of people!

Jared, stopped mid step and looked at Sam, As if she were crazy.

And you have your viginity still intact?

Of course!

Why wouldn't I still have my virginity?

It's not like I did anything with my family members when I Kissed them!

Oh, so you never kissed anyone besides your family?

Yeah! why do you ask?

Oh no reason just curious I guess.

Why? Do you want to kiss some one? Maybe Jensen? Perhaps?

Quit being a Jerk, but he was blushing when he had replied.

Anyway, No I don't want to kiss Jensen! He's an adult!

And I don't really know him that well to want to put my mouth on him.

There's nothing wrong with wanting to kiss someone.

If you like them enough you know you won't lose your virginity that way.

And just what makes you an expert on losing your viginity?

When infact you are still innocent!

Oh just forget I said anything at all!

Well, let's go before they start wondering what is taking us so long to come down already.

Jensen, was watching the front entrance as Jared came out followed by Sam.

And he noticed the slight tinge in Jared's cheeks!

And he was getting just a tad bit jealous of what could have been keeping them for so long.

What were they up to?

Chad, was already here with him.

Talking about his and Sam'ss date but he lost some of his enthusiasm after watching the guy of his dreams come out the school door with his arch enemy Jared.

As they approached Jared looked at Jensen and he felt himself blushing and his heart racing.

And his face blushed when he noticed Jensen watching him with those piercing green eyes that reminded him of the the fall when leaves changed colors on the trees.

Are you ready?

Sam , I want to get to the mall before closing time! Sure lets go.

See you two later.

Jared,and Jensen.

Sam said as she winked at Jared.

He quickly looked away and told Jensen lets go.

As they began walking Jensen kept watching Jared from the corner of his eye.

Jared what happen?

What do you mean? Jared looked up at Jensen. Nothing happened!

Jensen, left it at that answer for the time being.

He decided to ask about his mother and if anything had happened after he left.

Nothing! I went to bed after you left.

Jensen can I ask you something personal?

Sure! Why not? Go ahead and ask anything you want within reason of course.

Jensen when did you lose your Viginity?

Jensen looked at Jared for a few moments, Why do you ask? No reason.

Just curious that's all.

Review


End file.
